


911

by Calin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calin/pseuds/Calin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem I wrote on 11 September 2011.  I had been at work when I heard that a plane hit the Pentagon.  My only sister worked there, and I was afraid she was dead.  She is fine btw.  While I was contemplating all of this, these words filled my head:  It is actually a song, but could be a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	911

**Author's Note:**

> Written 11 September 2001

The planes flying through the towers  
the rubble fell down like rain  
fires exploding through the sky  
why we can't explain

The pain felt amoung our people  
Like a dagger in the side  
But we're still American's no one  
can hurt our pride 

CHORUS:  
Yes we're Americans  
believers in what is right  
American's... old glory's still in sight  
and in the New York harbour  
the lady still raises her hand  
A symbol of peace and freedom  
felt throughout the land.

The people in the Pentagon felt the horror too,  
As a plane ripped through their building,  
there wasn't much that they could do  
The people cried in terror  
and many of them died  
Children now without  
parents openly cried.

Yes we're Americans   
believers in what is right;  
American's... old glory's still in sight  
and in the New York harbour  
the lady still raises her hand  
A symbol of peace and freedom  
felt throughout the land.

What is the answer in all of this  
How do we cope?  
We lift our eyes to the flag with hearts  
full of hope.  
We look the demon in the eye  
and tell him that he's failed.  
For we are Americans...we will  
always prevail.

CHORUS and fade

Yes we're Americans   
believers in what is right;  
American's... old glory's still in sight  
and in the New York harbour  
the lady still raises her hand  
A symbol of peace and freedom  
felt throughout the land.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments appreciated.


End file.
